gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Aga'po
Aga'po is the leader of the Star Sapphires. History Meeting the Green Lanterns Aga'po and her fellow Star Sapphire Ghia'ta aided Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog in stopping a giant alien from destroying their ship. Rather than fight the monster, she used her ring's powers of love to make the monster leave. After being thanked by the Green Lanterns, she explained that she was a Star Sapphire and offered to bring them back to her home planet. While on the Interceptor, she confronted Kilowog. She believed him to be in deep depression over love. She went into Kilowog's mind, discovering that he was sad over departing a recent love of his. She then sent a Star Sapphire ring to her and had her try to keep Kilowog in his thoughts. Upon arriving on the planet, she had Ghia'ta rev up Hal, in preparation for Carol Ferris to come to their planet. When Ghia'ta admitted to having feelings for Hal to her, Aga'po strongly advised her to not go any further with her feelings. She felt that Hal should only be with Carol Ferris, as she defined him as her true love. After she had her Star Sapphires capture Aya and Razer, she revealed to Razer that Aya took the appearance of Ilana. When the four ran from them, she chased after them, hoping for them not to not escape. After they escaped her thanks to the intrusion of Ghia'ta, she told Ghia'ta she had much to learn. Making a Change After the Interceptor crew escaped her clutches, she and the other Star Sapphires started to believe Ghia'ta about the Star Sapphires loss of the true meaning of love. As the Red Lanterns continued to proceed in their assassination of the Guardians of Oa, she was presently still on Zamaron. Green Lantern Hal Jordan and Red Lantern Razer returned to her planet with a request: The two wanted to get Hal Jordan back to Earth. She told them at first that the teleport could not be done. She even told the two that bring Carol Ferris from Earth was the hardest transport she ever did. The transports distance played a key factor in Carol's uncontrollable and rather choleric anger once arriving on the planet. Hal told Aga'po that he needed to try, stating their help was the only way. Aga'po caved in and helped him get to Earth. After a while, her planet was invaded by Aya alongside the Manhunter, she was confused as she was with the Green Lanterns. However she became infuriated after Aya scold their emotion love. As she attacked Aya, she was quickly defeated by her, injuring herself in the process. However she was taken care of by Ghia'ata who begged Aya to stop. Later recovering from her injuries, she was shocked to see Ghia'ta died, who protected Hal, by the hands of Atrocitus. After Hal and Carol won against Atrocitus, Aga'po stated that only beings with love put themselves in danger to protect their loved ones. She was brought to Ghia'ta, where she held her in her arms. Aga'po listen to Aya who was not convinced and decided to eliminate all life and replaced them with emotionless Manhunters. After Razer and Kilowog arrived, Aya decided to eliminate all life in unison and left the planet. After that she thanked Hal for his heroic deeds and mourned for Ghia'ta's death, she was honored by Carol for keeping her Star Sapphire Ring and returned her to Earth. Physical appearance Aga'po has blue skin, a slim figure, and black hair. She has darker blue eyes and face-paint. She wears a unique Star Sapphire costume: One with a sleeveless pink top that exposes her midriff and navel, two pink bands around the arms, a pink skirt with a longer length in the back than in the front and pink high heels. Personality and traits Aga'po commands her female Star Sapphire soldiers in an assertive way, she addresses them respectfully as well. She will go to extreme lengths to see it through that men are united with the women they truly love, even going as far as to teleport the women over to her planet. While she does this for the good of them, this causes her to be obtrusive. It also forced her to forget the true meaning of love, as she merely thought it was being with someone you love rather than sacrificing for them. Despite her willingness to reunite separated couples, she has absolutely no problems attempting to seduce men to get whatever she wants. On one particular day, she tried to seduce a Red Lantern to no avail. While her charms may be found hypnotizing to men, she truly finds nothing wrong with her actions towards achieving her goals. After being reinstated by Ghia'ta, Aga'po has changed her ways and now believes in her cause in a different way from before. She holds very few grudges, as shown when she completely agreed to allow Hal Jordan teleportation to Earth through her methods. Abilities and Carol Ferris.]] With the use of her Star Sapphire ring, she has the ability to transport individuals to or from her current location. She is also able to use a type of mirror, which allows her to view past memories of individuals as well as anything currently happening on her or another planet. Her primary use of this application of her ring is to see what lovers once saw in each other and what either the male or female liked the most about their partner. Once finding the determined trait, she sends a ring to the female and allows them to enter the Star Sapphire's fold. Aside from her ring's ability to contact other Star Sapphires, she also has been shown to have efficient use of her ring in terms of fighting. During a brief battle with Aya and Razer on their first encounter with her, she was able to defend herself well with only a little need of assistance from the other Star Sapphire soldiers. Her battling style is usually comprised of either an elegant posture or wave of her ring. Appearances Background information Aga'po had stated that the Guardians of the Universe and the Star Sapphires "were of one race" long ago but no longer because of the Guardians not letting emotion influence their judgement. References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals Category:Forgotten Zone individuals Category:Star Sapphires members Category:Political Leaders Category:Characters